


quiet

by CopperCaravan



Series: Mass Effect Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fera Shepard, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCaravan/pseuds/CopperCaravan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for a tumblr prompt: Shepard + Quiet (add Jeff, stir consistently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet

There’s so much unsaid between Jeff and Shepard.

Apologies, mostly. _Sorry for keeping you up. Sorry for letting you go. Sorry for not knowing what to do when you weren’t there to tell me._ All things they feel they need to say but can’t bear to hear because it’s never just the noise of words—it’s a smirk that can’t quite hold under the weight, the brim of a hat yanked down low over eyes, the back of a hand rubbing away the evidence. It used to be laughter. Snark and cards traded like currency. “Nothing but a Farm-Bred.” “Right back at ya, Colony Kid.” Before, when it was quiet, it was a different sort: just nice and comfortable and peppered with snores. But now, when it’s quiet, it’s just quiet.


End file.
